1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more particularly, to an LCD device, an array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Description, of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an LCD device in the conventional technology comprises an array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the CF substrate. One kind of LCD device comprises a test pad, an auxiliary circuit, and a semiconductor array circuit. The three components are disposed on the array substrate. The auxiliary circuit comprises a voltage-applying circuit The voltage-applying circuit is connected to the semiconductor array circuit and the test pad.
During the PSVA (polymer stabilized vertical alignment) process step, the periphery of the CF substrate is cut so that the test pad on an active area of the array substrate could be exposed. Afterwards, voltage is applied to the test pad so that an electric field could be generated between the CF substrate and the array substrate via the voltage-applying circuit Afterwards, monomers in the LC layer sandwiched between the CF substrate and the array substrate are illuminated or heated so that a deviation of the LC orientation could be generated (that is, a pretilt angle could be formed), which would bring about the LC alignment.
However, the voltage and the circuit might be abnormal during the PSVA process step. Due to the abnormality, no electric field would be generated between the CF substrate and the array substrate; the LC molecules would not be deflected or aligned normally, either. Accordingly, the manufactured LCD device could not show images normally. The LC molecules could respond much slower as well. Moreover, the PSVA process is irreversible, which means that it is impossible to repair the LCD device in the subsequent processes. There would be a severe waste.